The Darker Dragon Slayer and The Time Mage
by TrueLucifer
Summary: Sorry to say this but the story is finished.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon and Time Mage

Takes place around 264th manga chapter. What if Natsu and Ultear went somewhere else to relax for awhile and what will happen to Fairy Tail in Grand Magic Games? Read to know.

"Please try to understand Erza, I need sometime alone." Natsu said, he was try to explain Erza that he wants to go somewhere else but she wasn't going to let him go anywhere before he tells her where he is going.

"Natsu, I am not going to let you go anywhere, unless you tell me where you are going." Erza replied in her strict tone while wearing her usual armor.

"Erza-san, I think we should let Natsu-san go, it's not good to leave a Dragon stuck in a cage forever and he wants to go somewhere else, so let him." Wendy said in with an expression of fear on her face.

"Alright." Erza said while looking towards the moon and sighing.

"Ultear!" Natsu shouted as Ultear came, they both left, leaving everyone shocked including Meredy and Jellal.

"Natsu and-" Gray said.

"Ultear?" Lucy finished Gray's sentence.

**Timeskip**

"Ultear, even if it has been 7 years, I still love you." Natsu said while kissing Ultear. They were on a horse as they were going to some random town.

"I love you too my Dragon." Ultear said while returning the kiss. They were heading to a forest which looked similar to Magnolia's forest.

"Ultear, I'd like you to meet someone." Natsu said while introducing Ultear to someone.

"Z..." Ultear tried to take the person's name but wasn't able to finish.

"You are the girl at Tenjourima, who kidnapped me right?" The Unknown person said while moving towards the couple.

"What is your connection with Zeref, Natsu?" Ultear questioned with a look of shock on her face.

"Well... Zeref is the one who took care of me after Igneel left and before I joined Fairy Tail." Natsu said while bowing to Zeref.

"We were more like friends that time." Zeref said while he looked towards Ultear.

"You have a nice Girlfriend Natsu." Zeref said while teasing Natsu a bit.

"..." Natsu just stayed silent.

"So what are we doing here anyways Natsu?" Ultear questioned, she was back to her normal self.

"He is going to train us." Natsu said with a smile.

**Crocus**

It has been 3 Days since Natsu left with Ultear. When the team came back and reported this to the guild, it left the whole guild in shock and Makarov in tears that his "children" had grown up.

"Wish we had Natsu." Erza said while eating her cake, like usual.

"You know Erza, I think you are right. We shouldn't have let him go." Lucy said while sighing, they were at the bottom.

"Cheer up." Gray said while unconsciously stripping his clothes while Juvia stalked him.

**After Grand Magic Games Ended and Dragon's Came. Fairy Tail V.S. Atlas Flame**

"A Titan V.S. A Dragon!" Romeo shouted in excitement as Makarov changed into his Titan form and went to attack Atlas Flame but it was useless.

"**LIGHTNING DRAGON's ROAR**" Laxus shouted as a roar made out of Lighting was shot towards Atlas Flame but it had no effect on the dragon.

"**Puny Humans, You cannot defeat a Dragon**" Atlas Flame said as he shot a roar made out of Hell Fire as it hit everyone.

"But a Dragon Slayer can slay a dragon." An Unknown pink hair guy said as he jumped onto the dragon and started eating him.

**"What**" Atlas Flame said as he shook his body, trying to get the pink haired guy off him. As Fairy Tail saw their own Fire Dragon Slayer feeding on a Fire Dragon.

"Laxus go and help Wendy." Natsu said while eating the fire.

"Are you sure you can defeat him Natsu?" Laxus said while sweat dropping with Thunder God Tribe behind him. But they left in the end.

"Yeah." Natsu said as he jumped off the dragon and crashed into a building. The Fire Dragon smirked but suddenly Natsu jumped out of the rubble and attacked Atlas Flame with his Flaming Fist but it was stronger than the usual and it was darker. Suddenly Atlas Flame had a feeling that Igneel was somewhere near him.

"Human, what is your connection with The King of Fire Dragons, Igneel?" Atlas Flame questioned as he stopped shaking his body.

"Igneel.. Is my father, who taught me Dragon Slayer Magic and everything." Natsu said as he got a bit sad as he remembered Igneel.

"Son of Igneel." Atlas Flame said while Natsu just looked at him with couple of tears in his eyes. "Igneel is a dear friend of mine."

"That means you are my uncle." Natsu said while Atlas Flame could only sweat drop at the Dragon Slayer's antics.

"I shall help you Son of Igneel." Atlas Flame said as he started flying.

"Let's save everyone's future." Natsu said as he could feel Hell Fire coursing through him. It was making him stronger.

**Where Future Rogue and Motherglare were.**

"My my.. Atlas Flame how could you go against my Dragon Supremacy Magic?" Future Rogue questioned in shock.

"Simple I became friends with him." Natsu replied on Atlas Flame's behalf as Natsu and Atlas Flame attacked the opposing Dragon and Human.

"**Hell Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.**" Natsu roared out as his flames was same as Atlas Flame's and when his punch connected with Future Rogue, it was much stronger than usual.

"Tch, you'll pay for that Natsu." Future Rogue said as he used Shadow Dragon's Blade, as the shadows surrounding his hand turned into a blade and he attacked Natsu but his attack was dodged. Natsu than crouched and moved his right leg like a wheel and attack Rogue's leg, which made him stumble.

"Damn.." Rogue said as he used his White Shadow Dragon Mode. Rogue than became a shadow and went to attack Natsu from behind but he was shocked when he saw that the Fire Dragon Slayer became fire himself and started burning the shadows.

"Natsu Dragneel, how are you so strong?!" Rogue asked this question at last after getting frustrated. Natsu just smirked as the future mage realized that he actually absorbed Hell Fire making him stronger than him.

"Mother Glare." Rogue said as Motherglare shot out it's baby eggs but in mid-air they were burnt by Atlas Flame.

"Its about time, I kill my first Dragon!" Natsu said as the Hell Fire near him started turning into a blade made out of Fire.

"W-what." Rogue stuttered as he realized that Natsu was going to cut Motherglare.

"This is going to be history." Natsu said with a grin on his face as fire surrounding his other hand also became a blade made out of Fire.

"Shit." Rogue and Motherglare thought at the same time as Natsu lunged on them and used his right hand's blade to stab Motherglare and his right hand's blade to attack Rogue. After Natsu attacked both of them, Motherglare started losing Its flight and Rogue was heavily injured.

"**Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Hell Fire Dragon's Crushing Blades"** Natsu shouted as his Fire Blades became larger and he cut off Motherglare's head and its 1 Wing. Atlas Flame was Surprised to see the skills of the young dragon slayer.

"Igneel, your son is a fine warrior. I am sure he'll be better in the future and might kill Acnologia" Atlas Flame thought as he saw that Natsu, Motherglare and Future Rogue turned into a meteor and they were flying towards the Eclipse Gate as they were on fire.

**Near the Eclipse Gate**

"Laxus! Wendy! Look out" Lucy shouted as everyone saw a meteor coming towards them and they all started to run away from the gate, somehow they all knew that it was Natsu.

Natsu, Motherglare and Rogue crashed at the Eclipse Gate and it was destroyed. Atlas Flame landed near them. They all started to glow.

"It's time to go Son of Igneel, I have no doubt that you'll be an amazing dragon slayer in the future." Atlas Flame said happily as he started glowing and Natsu jumped at his nose and hugged him.

"I'll miss you Uncle." Natsu said in tears while not giving a fuck about Rogue. Atlas Flame disappeared and all the dragon's including Rogue disappeared.

**Couple of Days after banquet and defeat of Dragons**

Fairy Tail were celebrating and enjoying, they reclaimed the title of Number 1 guild in Fiore again.

"Where's Natsu?" Everyone questioned Makarov, while the master was drinking his beer and his eyelids were closed.

"Don't know." Makarov replied with his carefree tone and just everyone were about to say something, the guild doors opened to reveal 2 people.

"I'm back." Natsu said with his usual grin but he looked different now. He became quite tall, he wore the same jacket as he did when they came back from the 7 year time skip, while his right hand was showed the Red Fairy Tail guild mark, it had a black stripe in it. The most different thing about him was that right under his guild insignia, there was a tattoo which looked cool and it covered almost his whole right arm excluding his fist.

"Ultear..." Gray said in shock. Everyone looked at Ultear, she was mostly same but she didn't wore her cloak this time.

"Natsu and Ultear, would you like to tell me where did you guys went and what happened to him after defeating Rogue and killing Motherglare?" Makarov questioned while leaving his beer and moving towards them.

"Well... I went with Ultear to Clover Town, to relive our 7 years which we lost. And I went to get Ultear from there after defeating them." Natsu explained while scratching his head and leaving most of the members shocked that, someone like him knows about love and had a girlfriend.

"Why's that look on your face guys?" Natsu questioned with a sweat drop and confused expression.

"What is up with that Tattoo under your arm Natsu?" Gray questioned while examining it.

"Hmm, this? this is the sign of me learning a new magic. And the black stripe in my guild insignia has the same reason." Natsu explain with a grin on his face.

"What magic my child?" Makarov questioned which made Natsu drop his grin and it changed into a very serious expression.

"Black Arts." Natsu said while looking on the ground and leaving everyone excluding Ultear and someone floating at the top of the guild hall shocked.

"Nice joke flame brain." Gray said while trying to think that this was a big joke, his best friend couldn't be Zeref's successor.

"Yeah nice joke Natsu." Lucy said with a horrified expression on her face.

"He isn't joking."

Yo guy's, New story! Natsu x Ultear! I'll be doing a Natsu x Mirajane story or maybe 2-shot soon. And if you guys have problem imagining the fight, just think of it as the same in the anime but a little bit more brutal. Hope you guys Enjoy! R&amp;R Please. Also, as you guys can see I made an Akame Ga Kiru story and I'll be working on a Mahouka... (The Irregular at The Magic Highschool) Story soon! So yeah! Bai..

-Abyss


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Past and Revelations

"He isn't joking." A girl said as she landed on the floor, leaving everyone in shock.

"First!" Everyone shouted as they bowed down.

"Anyways, Natsu isn't joking." Mavis said with a serious expression on her face.

"So Natsu is even stronger than you now?" Makarov questioned with a hint of amusement on his face.

"Yes but we can't be sure because everyone's Black Art's is different, like Zeref's give him ability use Living Magic and Black Arts itself." Mavis explained while looking towards Natsu. "What about you my child?"

"I..I can use Living Magic and Blacks Arts itself, like Death Magic but the seals he placed on me will help me not turn into him.." Natsu said as he trailed off into his own thoughts.

Mavis' spirit disappeared as the commotion ended.

**Later**

"Well, care you explain how you got girl?" Gray questioned with a hint of jealousy, his rival was ahead of him now.

"Well for starters, we met a lot of times at my trials, than I asked her if she would like to have dinner with me. Ultear said yes and that's how we got to know each other. Than we met at Galuna Island, where she saved me and I started growing feelings for her. After that I met her about 9 times before she destroyed the council, I asked her out before she destroyed the council. Than we met at Tenrou Island, where she explained about her life and her plans, even though we could fight anytime, I refused to fight. Then, as Zeref was fighting Ultear, I knew that he wouldn't attack her, so after she used a spell to hurt Zeref, I had to intervene." Natsu explained while leaving everyone's jaws dropped.

**Flashback**

_"Lord Zeref, even if you are the strongest mage every, In your sleeping form, you cannot defeat me." Ultear said as she was about to use another spell on Zeref, fire burnt down all the crystal balls she made._

_"Natsu.." Zeref said with tears in his eyes, His friend really came to save him._

_"Man you really are getting your ass kicked eh?" Natsu said with grin and was about to attack his opponent, but was stopped when he saw Ultear._

_"Natsu/Ultear." Natsu and Ultear called out their names._

_"Don't attack Zeref. The rumors are fake, he isn't in his sleeping form. Zeref isn't even trying to fight you right now." Natsu said with some weight from his chest leaving as he cleared things._

_"What...! Zeref is the one who can create the Great Magic World and he can't do it in his sleeping form." Ultear responded with something which wasn't true even though she had no idea if it was real or fake._

_"Another fake rumor... Ultear why aren't you getting it?! You shouldn't dwell on the past but move forward." Natsu tried to explain but he knew that there is 40% chances that Ultear would actually buy it._

_"That is not true!." Ultear said with a hint of fear, was she really leaded into the wrong path?_

_"What Natsu is saying is true." Zeref interjected in the conversation._

**Reality **

"So you are saying that you fought for Zeref?" Makarov said with an emotionless expression.

"Yeah, I think Evergreen and Elfman who he is in reality, they met in after all." Natsu said as everyone turned towards Elfman and Evergreen, they tried to remember what happened and realized that Natsu was talking about the who he fought.

"You are saying that Z-Zeref.. is the guy who you punched?" Elfman stuttered.

"Yeah." Natsu said with everyone sweating madly.

"Anyway, after the 7 year sleep, I was desperate to meet Ultear. And the destiny brought us together again, I mean when Jellal, Herself and Meredy came to help us. I than thought of meeting Zeref and I took Ultear with me." Natsu finished the story. Most people were shocked from this story but most were happy, Natsu really found someone for himself after all.

"Hey Natsu and Ultear would you guys like to join us in Grand Magic Games next year? Don't worry about the Council behind you, I know someone who'll take care of them.." Makarov said and Natsu got the hint.

"Master Warrod or Master Yury!" Natsu said with enthusiasm in his voice. Makarov just nodded.

**(AN - Guys the Tartaros arc will take place after next Grand Magic Games)**

**Timeskip 1 Year**

In this 1 year, charges off Ultear and Jellal were taken off. Natsu became an S-Class mage, whereas Jellal and Ultear joined Fairy Tail. Jellal still used the alias Mystogan.

Fairy Tail A's members are - Gajeel, Wendy, Erza, Gray, Meredy and Elfman as extra member.

Fairy Tail B's members are - Natsu, Laxus, Jellal, Ulter, Mirajane and Cana as extra member.

**Domus Flau**

Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Fairy Tail A &amp; B, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale were the only teams to make it. They all entered the arena with audience cheering on Fairy Tail most.

"Hello everyone, I'm Chapati Lola with Yajima-san and this year's Grand Magic Games is going to be amazing because Fairy Tail's Salamander is back. Can Fairy Tail still hold their title of Number 1 guild?" Yajima introduced himself and questioned Yajima.

"I believe they can." Yajima said as every team went into their respective positions.

"Teams please send your Participants." Chapati said as every team sent their members.

Sabertooth sent Rogue, Mermaid Heel sent Milliana, Blue Pegasus sent Ichiya, Fairy Tail A sent Meredy, Fairy Tail B sent Natsu and Lamia Scale sent Jura. Everyone had sent their big guns.

"This is a Death Match, everyone will fight each other and for knocking out every opponent, you get 1 point." Yajima explained while keeping his eyelids closed.

**With Participants**

Natsu went to Jura and offered a handshake, which Jura accepted happily.

"Good luck and If we come face to face, I'll beat you." Natsu challenged Jura with a grin.

"We'll see." Jura said as he let out a laugh.

Suddenly every participant was sent into the copy of Crocus.

"This will be amazing.." Chapati said as he saw Milliana fight Rogue.

"_**Shadoudoragon no hasai kiba (Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang)**_" Rogue said as he generated shadows from his right hand than attacked Milliana, he knocked out her in 1 hit.

"Oh my! Sabertooth gets 1 point." Chapati said as he saw Milliana getting defeated in 1 hit by Rogue.

"Looks like Fairy Tail B's Natsu found his prey." Yajima said as he saw Natsu standing on top of buildings and saw Ichiya hiding in an alley. Natsu jumped towards him and punched him with fire on his right hand. Ichiya managed to dodge 1 attack but sadly, Natsu was stronger than ever right now.

"_**Karyūnotekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)**_" Natsu shouted as he sent a punch on Ichiya's face and knocked him out.

"Looks like Natsu Dragneel and Rogue Cheney aren't playing around." Yajima said as he saw Meredy facing Rogue.

"Who will win this fight Yajima-san?" Chapati asked enthustiastically.

"I believe that Meredy will win this fight." Yajima said while looking towards Natsu's and Jura's cameras, they came face to face.

"Ooooooh this is getting amazing! Jura, The Fifth Wizard saint V.S. Natsu Dragneel!" Chapati shouted as he saw Meredy and Rogue were about to start fighting.

**Meredy and Rogue**

"Rogue Cheney, S-Class mage of Sabertooth, you might wanna back away from this fight." Meredy announced as she took of the hood of her cloak.

"Dragon Slayer's never back away from a fight." Rogue said as he remembered Natsu fighting the dragon' and his future self.

"I see.._** Kankaku Rinku (Sensory Link)**_" Meredy shouted as a seal which looked like hearts came over Rogue's wrist.

"What the hell is this thing?!" Rogue shouted as he tried to remove it but had no luck.

"Try to attack me." Meredy said as Rogue sent a punch towards her but it had no effect on her instead it attacked Rogue.

Rogue was about to turn into shadows but Meredy attacked first again, he was locked in a pink bright light and was almost defeated, even in his Dragon Force he was no match for Meredy.

**"**_**Magiruti Sodomu (Maguilty Sodom"**_ Meredy muttered as magical teal blades appeared and were sent towards Rogue, he tried turning into shadows but the blades still attacked him and he was knocked out.

"What the hell Rogue.." Sting said as he saw Rogue getting defeated by Meredy in 2 spells.

"This is interesting! Both of the Fairy Tail team got 1 points and looks like Fairy Tail B and Lamia Scale are going to start their battle.

"So we meet Jura.." Natsu said with a grin, everyone from the guild thought that this was it for Natsu but he had other plans.

"_**Raitoningu-en doragonmōdo**__** (Lightning Flame Dragon Mode)"**_ Natsu roared as Lighting and Flame surrounded his body. Natsu was serious right now.

_**"**__**Raitoningufureimudoragon no ken**__** (Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist)**_" Natsu roared out as his right hand was covered in lighting and flame, he jumped towards Jura to attack him.

"_**Aian· rokkufisuto (Iron Rock Fist)**_" Jura made finger motions as a fist made out of rock came out of the earth to attack Natsu. When the attack's collided, the battle for overpowering each other was going on but in the end Natsu overpowered Jura and punched him, making the older mage fall down on the ground. In the arena everyone were shocked, their 5th Wizard Saint was on the ropes.

"Yajima-san! What do you think, about Fairy Tail having 2 mages to actually attack our 5th Wizard Saint Jura?" Chapati asked Yajima.

"It's Fairy Tail's strength, which with no doubt, I believe can triumph everything in its path." Yajima said as he saw the battle.

"No wonder why Makarov-dono, kept you away from the last tournament, you are really a monster." Jura said as he wiped blood from his mouth.

Jura quickly went for the offense and made pillars and Natsu dodged them and then he was getting tired so he went for the offense as well.

"_**Raitoningufureimudoragon no buririantofureimu**__** (Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame)**_" Natsu shouted as he gathered Lighting in his left hand and fire on his right hand, than he mixed them, which made a very huge ball made out of Lighting and Flame and threw it towards Jura.

_**"Ganzan (Rock Mountain)"**_ Jura clasped his palms and a huge rock mountain came out of the ground and protected him from the spell. Both of the spells clashed and Jura's Rock Mountain, neutralized Natsu's spell.

Natsu started inhaling air, indicating that he was going for his roar. Jura realized that this attack was going to be far more stronger than the ones he used yet.

"_**Raitoningufureimudoragon no hōkō (Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar)"**_ Natsu roared as he sent a roar made out of Lightning and Flame towards Jura, for defense Jura created Rock Mountain but it was destroyed as the roar collided and then he made iron rock walls but they were destroyed as well and in the end Jura had to take the hit head on and was left unconscious.

"Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail B defeated Jura Neekis!" Chapati shouted as he jumped and when he landed on his seat, his wig fell down. Everyone in the arena including Fairy Tail members had their eye's widened and jaws dropped. Obaba started spinning herself madly. Natsu walked towards Meredy and fell down in her arms, the roar drained him out of his magic. Ultear, Mystogan (Jellal), Laxus and Mirajane ran towards Natsu. He was immediately sent into the infirmary.

Hey guys what's up?! Didn't expect me to update this story now right? well my whole day is going to be too busy so I wrote this at my limit (speed) and I just wanna tell you guys that I appreciate all your support :D

-Abyss


End file.
